It is known from the prior art to deposit carbon structures, for example graphene layers, carbon nanotubes and semiconductor nanowires, on substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 8,685,843 B2, among others, describes such a method. The deposition of the carbon structures thereby takes place on a seed structure, for example a metal structure, which can be a metal layer, in particular copper layer. The deposition of graphene is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,728,433 B2. After the deposition of the graphene layer, of the carbon nanotubes or of the semiconductor nanowires on the seed structure, it is necessary to release the structures or layers, respectively, from one another. In the prior art, this takes place by means of a wet etching method, in the case of which the seed structure is etched away in an aqueous solution.
Methods for cleaning a process chamber of a CVD reactor in the dry etching method are furthermore known. For example, WO 2014/094103 A1 shows a cleaning method for removing III-V coatings on the walls of a reactor by introducing thionyl chloride into the process chamber.